Mysteries of The Soul
by Murasaki-Panda
Summary: While looking for a good soul, Ciel and Sebastian meet the famous High School Girl Detective Kasuragi Yako, and the mysterious Nogami Neuro. Although Sebastian and Neuro hold a odd rivalry against each other, they make a deal that might just make the world a little brighter. Together they battle it out one crime at a time, to see what demon stands taller. Now hurry up and read!
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh this is boring, it's quite hard to find good meals these days." Ciel remarked.

"My apologies." Sebastian answered.

They walked through the light streets, looking for souls to eat.

"SECONDS PLEASE!" A girl yelled from the ramen shop.

"Hey look there it's the high school girl detective!"

"Ah you mean Katsuragi Yako?"

Ciel and Sebastian gathered in the crowd to see what the fuss was about. Inside a young girl was devouring a massive ramen bowl. Suddenly her phone rang and she rushed out taking the ramen bowl with her. As she pushed through the crowd she bumped into Ciel, spilling the hot meal all over his clothes.

"Hey watch it!" Ciel cringed.

"AHHH I'm soo sorry!" She said bowing her head. Her short gold locks flowing up and down. "Come with me."

She grabbed Ciel and ran to the entrance of a building, bringing him up the stairs and into a small room, Sebastian not far behind.

"Nero, Akane, we have guest!" She shouted as entered, Ciel in hand. "Ah sorry for grabbing you all of a sudden!"

A man sitting in a red chair behind a desk with his back facing Yako and Ciel turned around.

"Ah servant number 1, you really are a useless servant aren't you?" Nero said with his eyes glowing a odd green eyes. "First you're late, then you bring a crow in here?"

"Yeah, yeah, where's Godai.. wait did you say crow?!" Yako asked.

"Oya, Oya, how long has it been Nogami Nero?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room. "The demon that consumed all the mysteries in hell, was it?" He said with a smirked.

"And I believe you were the demon who lost his meal, the weak crow. This must be him," he pointed to Ciel.

"Hai, Hai, I think I saw a small tuxedo in the closet over there." She said as she opened a closet with a bunch of guns, and a small tuxedo, handing it to Ciel. She shut the door leaving him inside.

She re-entered the scene the butler and Neuro facing off. Neuro still sitting in his chair and the butler on the sofa.

"Me, weak?" The butler said with a smile. "If I remember correctly, I beat you many times in hell with my skills, while you used the toys from the catalogs."

"The 777 Demon Tools of The Demon World are still used often in hell, despite you not using them. I would never expect much of a crow, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Well I wouldn't expect much of a parrot, Nougami Neuro.

"I'm back!" Godai called as he entered the room. "Ah guests." He said as he sat down.

"You don't intend to eat the girl do you?" Sebastian asked.

"I prefer mysteries, I am a different type of demon after all." Neuro smirked.

"Ahh Godai!" Yako greeted. "I let a boy I spilt ramen on have the black tuxedo in there."

"It's fine it didn't belong to me anyways." Godai said crashing on to the sofa opposite of Sebastian.

As Ciel came out of the closet, he threw a bullet shooting Neuro in the head.

"Hey, what was that for we treated you nicely?!" Yako protested.

"Relax, he'll live." Ciel said sighing. "My butler would have caught that, I guess you are weak after all, Neuro was it?" "I'm quite surprised you're not scared," he said turning to Yako.

"Ehee, I'm used to him. What was your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive just call me Ciel."

"Ah well it's nice to have a human around-."

"He's not human, your brain is smaller than a fly, Yako."

"Well if I can't sleep here I'm leaving," Godai announced as he walked out.

"EHH SO THEY BOTH ARE DEMONS!" Yako said as she put two and two together.

"After you killed one of your own kind to be enslaved forever, you must be proud as a butler!" Neuro taunted.

"It was Sebastian's fault." Ciel spoke up as he exited the closet, re-adjusting his black eye patch. "And as my butler, he was punished for it, simple as that."

"Ah, you're not as dumb as I thought, boy." Neuro said with a smile. "Have you heard the phrase an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth?"

"What about it?" Sebastian asked.

"You give me mysteries, I give you souls, is it a deal?" Neuro said with a sly look in his face. "I heard you were a prodigy at games. So you will be The Queen's Guard Dog once more and give me mysteries, you see with the insolent servants I have it's quite hard to get a good meal."

"Fine, where do I start?" Ciel smirked.

"Akane has bought the room next door for you and enrolled you in the school beside Yako's." Neuro said pointing to a long braided hair, typing away at a computer. "You shall be the famous middle school detective boy, Ciel Phantomhive!"

Sebastian sighed. It didn't sound too bad. The only part he dreaded was being with the with the most annoying demon in hell, Nogami Neuro. When he left, half of the demon population celebrated his leaving. After all, he was a parrot, and if you know a certain parrot, when they copy you, thus humiliating you, you would feel very annoyed. At least he would be getting free souls.

"Wait did you say Middle School?" Ciel asked, a bead of sweat going down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

HAII! CHAPTER 2 DONE!

* * *

"Ah, when was the last time I went to school?" Ciel asked as Sebastian dressed him in the middle school uniform.

"I shall straighten up this room by the time you get back." Sebastian said as he fasten the last button.

"Fine by me." Ciel sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Yako entered huffing and puffing for air.

"CIEL (HUFF) LET'S (HUFF) GO (HUFF)!"

"Ah Kasuragi-san." Ciel said as he grabbed his bag. "Shall we be off?"

"I can't believe Neuro made me run all the way here to pick you up!" She yelled as they walked the bustling streets.

"Well we did make a deal." Ciel said looking up at the sky.

"Neh Ciel, what's Sebastian like?" Yako asked.

"I don't even know anymore." Ciel sighed. "His feelings have always been a mystery since day 1."

"Day 1?"

"Yeah.. On my tenth birthday everything changed." Ciel mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Yako looked confused.

"How about Neuro?" Ciel asked.

"Well he's mean, unfair, and violent but I know he means well."

"He means well eh?"

"I know he is a demon but, I want him to reveal my own mystery. Ah we're here!"

They stood in front of the middle school building.

"Um so I have to go but, I'll come pick you up at the end of the day."

"Sure. To reveal her own mystery was it.." Ciel said as he entered the school.

He then met up with his teacher and was soon introduced to the class. Children were everywhere, making him feel mostly agitated by their questions. The only time he got peace and quiet was when the lessons started. All he really did in school was just look up in the sky without his books opened.

"OMG Ciel - chan is the cutest!" A bunch of girls whispered.

"Ciel – kun!" The teacher called out his name.

Ciel looked at the man, questioning his motives.

"Now you wouldn't know how to speak English with your books closed, would you?"

"I think you've forgotten Sensei," Ciel said with the most devilish smirk. "English is my first language."

"Then I expect a whole report on the English language by tomorrow." The teacher responded expecting discomfort.

Then Ciel took out multiple pieces of paper and started to write at top speed for 5 seconds. Then he walked up to the teacher with the whole class staring in awe.

"Here is my report." Ciel said with an emotionless face. "It's in English, Japanese, French, and Latin, oh yeah-." He quickly went to his desk and wrote once again, his small hands in a flurry. "Spanish." He said handing it to his teacher.

"U-u-m-m Th-thank you." He said stunned.

Then Ciel opened the window and jumped out causing a bunch of girls to scream and others to run up to the window. A normal person would be drenched in blood from jumping from the 5th floor, but when they looked down Ciel was nowhere to be found.

Ciel ran through the traffic, to the school that Yako went. As he arrived at the building he looked for her through the window pane. Finally, he jumped on the roof top allowing her to catch sight of him. She gasped.

In the class room she was in, she had just finished English. Then she saw Ciel staring at her.

"Ah Sensei!" She yelled as she put her hand up. "I don't feel well I'm going to the infirmary!"

Before her teacher had time to answer, she was already gone.

She ran in panic, but was greeted by Ciel by the time she got outside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She asked.

"I got bored, I already know all the stuff in school, and everything is too easy."

"SO HOW ARE YOU OUT HERE?!"

"I jumped out the window."

"EHH! Ciel, you're supposed to be a human here.. at least try and act like one!"

Suddenly sirens were heard not far off in the direction of the middle school.

"AHH THEY CALLED THE POLICE ALREADY!?" Yako panicked.

"Man, girls these days don't know when to shut up.." Ciel said underneath his breath. He then grabbed Yako by the arm and pulled her from building to building until they got to the school, she screamed all the way.

"AHHHHHHAAHHH!"

"LOOK WE'RE HERE NOW.."

"Ah sorry.." She said as she scratched the back of her head."That was still scary." Suddenly they spotted man with grey hair. "Ah, Sasazuka-san."

"Yako, oh and that's the boy we are looking for." He said as he approached them, hand cuffing Ciel.

"Um, Is he going to jail or something …?" Yako asked worried.

"We are only taking him for questiong to see if he really jumped from the 5th floor." The detective answered. "Friend of yours?"

"Uhh.. This is the famous middle school detective Ciel Phantomhive..?" Yako said presenting Ciel.

"You're him?!" Sasazuka looked shocked. "You're the one who showed up at every single crime today.."

"I what..?" Before he could say anymore Neuro and Sebastian appeared behind them, Sebastian putting a light hand over his master's mouth. Scaring Yako.

"Ah Detective Sasazuka..!" Neuro said with the fakest, but most human smile in the world.

"I see you caught sensei before I could.." Sebastian said thanking Yako. "He always has been skipping just to solve crimes." Sebastian said shaking his head. "I'm his assistant, Sebastian Michaelis.

"You know kid you should be more careful." Sasazuka started. "Taking out and exposing the Japanese Mafia and all the other crimes you solved today could get you killed."

Japanese Mafia..? Ciel and Yako thought together. Just what did those damn demons do?

Suddenly reporters stormed into the school grounds one by one, hoping just to catch a mere glimpse at the new detective. After the questioning with Sasazuka, they returned back to Yako's office, trying to evade the crowd that had formed.

"Mystery Middle School Detective Ciel Phantomhive was able to solve a staggering 12 robberies, 10 shoplifting cases, and 20 others, single handedly during school hours across Tokyo. With a partnership with High School Girl Detective Katsuragi Yako, just what will these two solve next?" The television buzzed. The story was in newspapers in minutes about the new kid detective on the streets.

"Wow." Yako was stunned. "What in the world did you do to get Ciel popular?"

Neuro handed Yako a newspaper with a crime. In it, a red circle was put on papers were in a neat stack beside a couple of passed out men.

"Stacks of Paper were found at each crime scene, solving every case, written by the The Famous Middle School Detective, Ciel Phantomhive. He has an office just beside The Famous High School Detective Katsuragi Yako. With his assistant Sebastian M, the two will hit the country by storm. Better watch out criminals, The Watch Dog is Watching you.." Yako Read aloud.

"That is the cheesiest thing I have head all day.. " Ciel sighed as Sebastian finished dressing him in a black suit. "Now then let's go Yako." Ciel called as he pulled Yako by the arm to face the masses of news people by the door. Leaving Sebastian and Neuro inside. As soon as they left silence and tension screamed across the room.

"I'm surprised you haven't even bowed to me yet.." Sebastian snickered.

"In this world, you play by its rules." Neuro glared. "And in this world, you are not a prince, but a lowly butler. Even your rank in hell has gone down, what a pity."

"Hmm.." Sebastian smiled. "I wonder if I were to make you bow would you do it?"

" Not a chance, remember who's supplying you food."

"Same to you. You know I think you're human form is a lot better than your demon form." Sebastian smirked. "The head doesn't suit you."

"I also quite enjoy your servant attire. You see, the shoes that you wear in your demon form should be replaced with loafers." Neuro rebutted.

"What bad manners.. You should remember who's more powerful here." Sebastian mused.

"Remember who you bow to." Neuro smiled. "A boy who turned to a demon. Truly pitiful. Perhaps I should make you servant number 3."

"Saying that to a prince, I should have your head." Sebastian smiled cracking his knuckles.

Suddenly the door opened and a young woman with a hat hiding her face and long red hair appeared. Neuro and Sebastian narrowed their eyes at the woman. She walked up to Neuro and fainted, Neuro catching her before she fell.

"Idiot." Sebastian snickered.

As soon as Neuro heard the word "Idiot" he looked at the woman in his arms who smiled with her pointed teeth, she then hugged Neuro tightly avoiding eye contact.

"Um are you here to see the High School Detective, Katsuragi Yako?" He asked with his human emotions back on.

Suddenly Godai walked into the room with his mouth wide open. "WHAT'S A TRANNY DOING HUGGING NEURO!"

"Ahh what fine a fine man you are!" The tranny said as he looked at Neuro with his yellow eyes. "Grell Sutilcliff at your service darling!" He bowed as he blew a kiss to a rather disgusted demon.

Suddenly Neuro glared at Sebastian who was chuckling away as he said, "Meet Grell, a man who's infatuated with other men.. Did I mention, he's a grim reaper.."

"Man.. out of all the men here, I didn't think you would roll that way man!" Godai said laughing.

"Oh i forgot... i think you told me once that you hate reapers." Sebastian whispered in his ear.

Disgusted by the grim reaper, and enraged by Sebastian, he grabbed the love struck tranny by the head smashing him into Godai. Knocking Godai out completly

"My, my Neuro – kun, I didn't knew you went that way, but have no fear i will do the best to support your choice .." Sebastian chuckled.

In response Neuro flash his green eyes the greenest they have been in years. All of it said rage, disgusted, i will so get you back when you least expect it..

"I swear I'll kill you." Neuro muttered.

* * *

Finish :)


End file.
